The Warlock And The Huntress
by gloomren
Summary: Complete AU. If this had been some David Fincher movie he'd actually enjoy it. But this is a tipping point in his life and Kol is not sure if it's a change for the better or not. All he knows is that after getting to know the body of a certain exotic beauty his life turned upside down. Kennett. Bamon.
1. A Night To Remember

**A/N: This chapter contains some sexual action. Apologies for any mistakes in advance. **

**I do not own the characters of The Vampire Diaries. The characters are the property of L.J. Smith and The CW. **

* * *

Chapter One - A Night To Remember

* * *

Kol Mikaelson opened his eyes with a loud gasp.

His arms were tied up to the over-sized bed and his head felt dizzy. The last thing he remembered was the beauty with the dark curls he had met at the hotel bar. Bonnie. She had accidentally poured her drink on his shirt but his complaint seemed to be absorbed by her emerald eyes leaving him speechless. After a few charming words he had arranged her number and a few meetings. Their last encounter had led them into his room.  
She had a feisty tongue and her hands had been eager to find his skin. Still, he managed to compete for the upper hand while their tongues were dancing in unity.

So here they were, in the luxurious penthouse his beloved father was paying for him. Now, seeing the petite beauty on top of him while their bodies were freed from their covers he felt the urge to touch her breasts and taste her delicious skin once again. But it was useless.  
No matter how hard he tried he couldn't reach her. Kinky as she was, she had insisted on tying him up. But he somehow felt lucky tonight. So whatever she intended to do he would oblige.

Her fingers were mocking him gently tracing small lines on his breasts down to his belly until they found his erected prick stroking it like a sensitive pet.  
"Fuck..," he groaned and struggled against the ties. He wanted to free himself, grab her body and shag her until her whole body would tremble and the room was filled with her screams of pleasure. He wanted to thrust into her until she collapsed on his chest. She just snickered viciously, her hands wrapping up his cock like a protective cover.

"I'm not done with you yet," she whispered seductively biting on her bottom lip.

"B-Bo-nniiie..," he growled softly when she started to give him a hand job.

Continuing the devilish act she focused her gaze on Kol's body. He could feel the dark curls dancing on his skin when she started kissing his belly up to his nipples. She pinched them between her forefinger and thumb grinning. "Your nipples are as hard as your prick." Her curls were tickling against him once again when she bend down to suck at his other nipple.

Placing soft kisses every now and then she soon reached his neck. Her tongue trailed his jaw line finding his lips. Kol captured her mouth his head eagerly dashing forward to keep her soft lips pinned against his. Bonnie moaned into his mouth making him smile through the kiss. Her skin was so soft the imagination of his hands cupping her boobs almost made him shiver out of pleasure. Just as their noses were brushing each other accompanying the wild dance of their tongues Bonnie broke the kiss. She ignored Kol's attempts to capture her mouth again.

Green eyes flickered with mischief as they regarded his body serenely. He was thrashing around like a fish under her touch. "Bo-nnie..", he whimpered with a pleading voice. He was fighting for his freedom. Pausing the hand job, she let go of his dick before placing a simple kiss on it.

"I'm not releasing you yet," she said with an evil chuckle. His dark eyes widened as she spread her legs around his basin rubbing her clit teasingly against his adamant cock. The mocking caused her head to fall back with a loud moan.

"Oh, Goood," She gave herself into him both of them moaning in pleasure as her soaked pussy was fully wrapped around his erection. Kol moved his hips thrusting into her while a new strength was building up in him. He watched in disbelief how the ties came lose without any physical effort, the red ties flying peacefully onto the ground. Ignoring the unnatural happening, he grabbed her waist flipping them over.

"Do you want to come undone, Bonnie?" he asked teasingly pausing the movements of his hips. "Do you want me to fuck you until you pass out around my knob?" He gently rubbed his length against her thigh making her hiss yearningly. His eyes flickered with amusement. It was time for payback.

"Do it, please," she whimpered against the tickling on her skin. "Get inside me!"

Muscular arms pulled her thighs closer to wrap her bronze legs around the firm body. Soon he started pumping deep into her his length splashing the juice inside her on the sheets. "You're pussy is fucking drenched," he chuckled softly. He perked up his eye-brows playfully. "Your juice is all over me."

Swiftly, his hands cupped her boobs pulling them hungrily into his mouth. Bonnie sighed happily. He slowed down his movements, his length sliding inside her heat in a maddening slow pace.

"F-faaster," she demanded impatiently.

"As you wish, beauty," he whispered licking at her erected nipples.

As Kol was increasing his pace Bonnie hold onto him for dear life, her breasts pressed against his. Their bodies were moving in unity to the sound of the impatient thrusts as if they were guided by a metronome. Bonnie hold onto his neck as she made moves to sit up and Kol obeyed dragging her up with him on a sitting position. Their bodies were still moving in time.

"K-Kol, I'm so clooose," she moaned.

Kol buried his head in her breasts. He harshly captured her moan with his mouth as his thrusts reached a savage pace making it hard for both to hold back their screams. Bonnie started clawing his back mercilessly as she came making him growl out of satisfaction. His thrusts stopped soon after as he came and the two bodies collapsed on the white sheets.

"You are a fierce domina, Bonnie," Kol chuckled breathlessly.

"Don't exaggerate," the dark curled girl tried to calm down the movement of her breasts craving for air. "I didn't really torture you."

As he wanted to tease her back his face hardened at the sight of the room.

The bottles on the night stand were lying on the floor along with other items such as a broken vase, his notebook, smartphone and tablet-PC. His clothes were spread on the carpet next to the fainted wardrobe.

Kol's eyes widened. "What the bloody hell happened?" His glance slid to the petite girl lying next to him. He noticed a sparkle of joy in her green eyes.

"You," she simply said. She was smiling as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The next moment her palms were pressed against his breasts. He furrowed his eyes demanding an explanation from her but as he looked into her eyes she closed them and started mumbling in a language he had never heard before. He felt an enormous power rushing through him. It was as if a knot of power had been in his chest and she guided it to flow into his whole system.

He closed his eyes feeling exhausted as he heard her whisper against his ear. "You are a warlock, Kol."

* * *

**A/N: So if you like this plot I'll write another chapter that explains Bonnie's intentions with Kol;)**


	2. Kidnapped

**A/N: This chapter is a short one. More like an approach to the relevant actions that will follow.**

**To Liz: Thanks for your support! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

Chapter Two - Kidnapped

* * *

_What the hell? _What was he doing lying on the backseat of some cheap car? "Oh, look our Justin Bieber is back," a deep voice scoffed from the passenger's seat. "Did you enjoy your night with the hooker?" Kol sat up regarding his surroundings in shock. His eyes landed on something familiar on the driving mirror. Bonnie's mysterious green eyes were focused on the road ignoring his presence completely. Was the chick kidnapping him? Was she some homicidal maniac?

"Where are you taking me?" His voice was hysterical. "If you harm me in any way my dad will make you pay for this!"

His lashing out made Damon chuckle. "Screw the master-plan," he grumbled. "I think I'll just kill him." That kid started to annoy him and he hadn't been awake for five minutes yet. Bonnie gave him a spiteful side-glance for his comment.

Kol's eyes widened in fear. "W-what? N-n-no! I have money! I mean my dad..he is one of the most successful business men in the world! Just take me to him and he'll hand you a check!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "We don't want your money."

Kol gulped his shaky hands ruffling through his hair. "What do you want from me then?"

"Look," she sighed annoyed. "if you keep your mouth shut for the next five minutes I'll pull over to the next rest stop and explain it, okay?"

Having no option left, Kol just nodded. This was something he was not used to at all. Sure, he enjoyed watching stuff like Breaking Bad but he never got himself in any illegal trouble or danger.

He was just the head of the popular crowd at his college. The guy that turned any boring lecture into a session of laugh attacks until he was forced to leave. He made up stories about spending the night with some sick chick and sneaking out when her husband that happened to be a triple murderer caught them.

There was no need to lie to himself. He was some cliché rich guy you saw on some of the cheapest teen-horror movies. A pretentious douche bag that would turn into a coward running around with a high-pitched scream when shit got serious. He leaned his head against the window pane closing his eyes to ease his breathing. Although he did not have any experiences to compete with the actions of last night he cursed himself for falling for the exotic beauty with the mysterious eyes.


	3. Moment Of Truth

**A/N: Just to avoid confusion: ASB stands for the Agency for Supernatural Balance. Something I made up:)**

**Enjoy and review!**

**I do not own these characters. They are all the property of L.J. Smith and The CW. **

* * *

Chapter Three - Moment Of Truth

* * *

"So, what are you guys? Russian spies?" Kol scoffed turning to the man with cold-blue eyes sitting opposite of him.  
It was just a brief look to make sure how annoyed he was by his presence. And indeed, he was looking at Kol as if he could barely manage not to wring his neck.

Kol's arm was resting on the backrest lazily while he turned back to checking out Bonnie's curves. She was talking on the phone outside the glass windows with a severe expression on her heart-shaped face. Her tank-top and black skirt were matching the white sleeveless shirt and the denim jeans he was currently wearing. He'd love to have one of his classy sunglasses with him though - Woah, her pacing wasn't helping to ignore the delicious thighs. The corner of Kol's mouth slid up cheekily. Every single peek on her body was definitely worth all the trouble he apparently was in. He'd find a way to get back to their positions of last night.

"Ask Bonnie, I don't like the talking part," the grim man mumbled referring to his former question. "And put that fucking smile off your face!"

Kol gave him a wicked smile. He felt more confident now that he was sure they couldn't harm him. He was positive that Bonnie was capable of a lot more than she'd shown and yet she had kept him alive after his attempt to flee.  
The scene in the parking lot was playing back in his head...

As soon as he got the chance to climb off the car he had intended to make one of the cliché escapes with the help of the famous restroom-excuse. But an incomprehensible power had pulled him back turning his body into a puppet. "Don't make a scene," the exotic beauty had whispered in his ear. "You are in far more trouble than you know, warlock." _Warlock?_ KLICK! It was the moment Kol had remembered the power he had felt that night and the way Bonnie – if that was truly her name – had activated something inside him.

Kol's thoughts were interrupted by the sweet voice that triggered an inexorable wave of desire inside him. It was Bonnie walking towards their table.

"Let's get this over with," the girl with the dark curls said in a severe tone. "We can't stay here too long."

Where was her charming smile? Damn, he'd die to see it again.

"I'm just a victim," he winked at her. "Whatever you do, I'm in."

Bonnie rolled her eyes taking a seat next to Damon. He was so damn predictable that it hurt. Of course, he'd keep hitting on her after that sexual action between them. The world class jerk that he was he'd think of himself as the charming rarity.

"First of all: Last night was just a mission and will never happen again," she started her gaze resting on the chocolate-brown eyes in front of her. "Is that clear?"

Kol grinned leaning his torso forward to rest his elbows on the table. He enjoyed the very brief distance to her face as his glance slid to her pink lips.

"Yes," he said with a husky voice his eyes still resting on the soft lips. It was such a provoking thing to do that he couldn't resist to break the gaze.

"Good," Bonnie hissed giving him a warning look.

"If he's done with the clumsy flirtation let me know," Damon grumbled pouring his empty glass with another shot of bourbon.

"May I ask," Kol's eyes turned back to her eyes. "What kind of mission is this? What's your part in this?" Damon gave Bonnie a wondering look to which she just nodded. Kol watched the silent communication between them in irritation.

"We are some sort of agents," she finally spat out. "I've been trained since I was 13 or something and Damon - " she gave him a brief side-glance. "well, he used to be a teacher but joined ASB along the way."

Damon hold up his glass with a fake smirk. "He's also the grumpy, old drunk," she added chuckling. It made her dark curls entwine her face wildly. Kol's face lit up at the view of it.

"To my defence, my father was a strict Catholic," Damon protested turning to her. "Might have caused some damage along the way."

"You're still old," she teased back perking up her perfect eye-brows. Damon's response was simple: he let the ice-cubes slide into her tank-top.

"Ugh! You're such an ass," she squirmed.

"I know," Damon winked grabbing her fries to put them eagerly into his mouth.

Kol was being ignored and didn't like that a bit. "Let me guess," he started amused. "Damon used to be your teacher and seeing your talent he couldn't resist to help you become the Natasha Romanova of his dreams."

"What?" Bonnie laughed. The gesture was emphasizing her delicious collarbone. He'd love to feel it under his tongue. He chuckled in return when she continued. "He's not that old!"

Damon was irritated. "Who's Romanova? Is that the Russian version of a kinky pet name?"

He didn't know who Black Widow was? "What do you do in your free time, dude? Fencing in the desert?" Kol scoffed. Bonnie cursed herself for not being able to stop laughing. It wasn't even that funny and she was giving him exactly the credit he was craving for by laughing at his jokes. But the image she had in her mind was too hilarious: A drunk Damon in a fencing suit in the middle of a desert threatening a cactus while taking a sip out of his bottle.

Kol enjoyed the sight of her breasts and her whole body shaking. The fact that her body had responded to his words was making this whole thing even more edible.

"We should hit the road," Bonnie suggested after pulling herself together. "It's getting dark. Definitely an advantage for any supernatural beings."

Awkward silence. She quickly grabbed Damon's glass and drank it off. The grumpy man watched her action disapprovingly. The next moment she was heading towards the exit.

"Woah," Kol stepped in her way his hands sliding under her tank top to remove what was left from the ice-cubes.

Bonnie shuddered. Damn ice cubes. Her chilled skin was responding to the heat of his touch.

"You distracted me with all the stories about yourself but left out the part about me," his fingers were brushing the bare skin of her back teasingly when he turned his voice into a whisper.

"What part do I play in your mission?"

Bonnie pushed his hands away not breaking the gaze.

"We don't have time for that right now," Damon stepped in pushing Bonnie behind him.

He didn't care how much she hated when he did that. Usually, any guy that attempted to get in her way had to face her fighting skills. Mostly, it was hard for them to get back on their feet without support after that. If she wasn't willing to teach that douche a lesson he would on his own effective way.

Of course, that provoked Bonnie to do the exact opposite.

"Actually, the sooner he knows, the better," she walked pass him grabbing Kol's arm and dragging him outside. The worst was the stupid victorious smile on the jerk's face.  
_Chosen one, my ass, _Damon thought as he watched them sitting down on the pavement of the parking lot. He was so done playing bodyguard to a scumbag.

Bonnie took a long breath before she started. Kol smirked at her pushing his thin slightly forward. He enjoyed her tension. It made her even hotter.

"Forget everything you were told by your father," she started. "I can assure you that most of them were lies."

The smile on Kol's face faltered. "I beg your pardon?"  
Was he part of some kind of sick game someone had prepared for him to watch him go through hell? Like in that movie of Michael Douglas? The Game?

"You are one of his secret weapons, Kol," she continued while looking at his eyes serenely. "He knew what kind of advantage it would provide him to have his own warlock."

Her green eyes softened as she made a pause like preparing herself to drop the actual bomb. Kol's dark eyes were flickering wildly.

"You are the descendent of Merlin. That's why Mikael sought you out, killed your parents and adopted you. My task is to activate the enormous potential of power inside you. If we want to protect your sanity we have to do that piece by piece."

Bonnie felt a stitch as she watched how Kol's face hardened. She hated that side of her. To ache easily for someone else. Even if it was a stranger. Although she had been an orphan she had been taught to hold onto compassion. The result of being raised by the loving woman Carol Lockwood.

Kol's dark eyes looked dangerous under the lighting street lamp. He let out a cold laugh that didn't reach his eyes.

"What kind of sick story is this?"

His jaw stiffend as he got up pulling his hands in the air in an enraged gesture.

"A mixture of the biography of Harry Potter and Loki?"

Bonnie touched his shoulder to calm him down. But she didn't know what to say. _Hey, it's not that bad _or _I've never met my parents either. _

"We need to go now," she soflty said instead.

"No!" It was like a desperate scream escaping from Kol's lips. "I want to go back to my father." Bonnie shook her head at his determination.

"I'm sorry, Kol. I can't let him use you for his evil plans. All he's going to do is turning you into a serial killer to do his dirty job!"

The warlock kicked against the street lamp crying out of pain. "I'm done with this. This is just crazy! I'm a rich guy!" He covered his face with his hands bending down.

"I'm the one to follow in Mikael's footsteps," his scream was echoing in the almost empty parking lot.

"I'm the one who's got his future all figured out," he whispered falling onto his knees.

Bonnie followed his actions and hugged him gently. She wasn't sure if she was doing this comforting thing right. As a professional agent she was used to kick ass not to have emotional talk.

His hands slowly landed on her upper back, holding on to her to support his body. Soon, his face was resting on her shoulder. She panicked when he started to cry. Okay, she must have done it all wrong when it made him even more miserable than before. But then she noticed how his breathing eased down. So maybe it was a good thing then.

She had seen people crying in the end of a therapy group in the movie Fight Club. The guy had chosen the more violent version of therapy – his own Fight Club - over it. Still, that movie had more truth in it than she had realized. She couldn't distract herself anymore when his crying stopped. The last time their bodies were this close they were moaning in unity. God, that was so awkward.

He must have felt her tense up. The next moment he released her looking squarely into her eyes. She fought the urge to gasp under the intense gaze of his chocolate-brown eyes.

"Can I count on you?" His voice was hoarse. "Can I count that you will always tell me the truth?"

Woah, that was intense. How could someone respond to something like that? His father had filled him up with lies and she didn't want to break his heart by lying to him either. But she didn't know what she would have to do in the future. After all, another thing she was taught to was following orders. And she knew exactly how disgusting that sounded. But yeah, that was her job. She couldn't change that fact. If the ASB wanted her to lie, she fucking had to.

"Yes," she simply answered hoping it was true. She really wanted to believe that it was.

"Well, well," a male voice came from behind them. "As it seems, you've already met the deceitful agents."

A man with a wolfish grin appeared in front of them. "How many lies have they told you yet?"

* * *

**A/N: Shit got serious ehehehe. Not gonna expose more:) I haven't started with the next chapter yet.**

**Merry Christmas, ya'll!**


	4. The Goddess

A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone!

Thank you for the reviews, **boomkarakaraka05**, **Guest** and **xCMGx** ! I love to read feedback!

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They're the creative property of L. and The CW.**

* * *

Chapter Four - The Goddess

* * *

"You know, your Dad is worried about you. He needs you back home." The blonde stranger approached Kol with a sincere look on his face.

Kol gave him a despising glance. Did Mikael think he was an idiot that would run back to him? Oh, yeah, he probably did. After all, all Kol had done so far in his life was going after his own pleasures. He must look like a pathetic tool that wouldn't survive in the cold without the protection of the apparent father.

Oh, this was not good. Kol was feeling like shit anyway and this asshole was almost asking to become his punch bag. He got up harshly to give the stranger a wicked smile and turned to Bonnie. "Who's that fucker?" She responded with a shrug.

"Watch your language, Warlock boy." The blonde man with the wolfish grin touched his chest pretending to be offended. "It might provoke me to kill off this beauty." He reached out for the dark strands of hair.

_Oh, well, _Bonnie thought. She'd been craving to kick some ass anyway. But before she could get to it the blonde man was lying on the parking lot with a bleeding nose. She turned to see Kol stepping forward with a wild flicker in his eyes.

It only seemed to amuse the stranger. "I see, you're only familiar with the tame street fights." He took his time to get up to his feet.  
"I think Daddy wouldn't mind if I'd taught you a few moves."

Bonnie tensed up as she saw three guys in black approaching them. The next moment she dragged the warlock behind a car and made him crouch down with her. Within minutes the parking lot was filled with a shooting fire.

Kol's eyes widened as Bonnie startet pushing up the stretch fabric of her mini-skirt. Woah, he could even get a glimpse of her black panties. His phantasies were interrupted when the petite woman took out a gun. The warlock had no idea where she was hiding that thing. In her panties? Probably not. Well, if he survived this crazy shooting he'd still have time to find out some of her naughty secrets.

"Stay here," she yelled over the noise both of her hands still holding the gun down. The pale boy just nodded. He was not in the state to make a sound. Well, shocked as he was he was still able to appreciate the way she took off her sexy high-heels. And also the way she bend her knees a bit to take a peek from her position behind the car. It made the hem of her mini-skirt slide up and Kol enjoyed the view of bronze flesh shooting out under a black underwear. He was still sitting on the ground which turned out to be the best choice he'd made tonight. Not that he needed this to remind himself of the uniqueness of her ass. At least, not after that epic night.

But as soon as Bonnie sped off to the fight scene the fear turned back. Kol hated this. He was literally just sitting there like a deer in the trap waiting for someone to come shoot him. But useless as he was, he was sure he would only cause more trouble in the middle of the crossfire.

"Oh, look, a scared, little warlock," a deep voice said.

"Oh, fuck," Kol mumbled gulping down. He had no idea how to fight an armed giant.

"Don't you fret, kiddo," the giant in black teased. "I'll take you to Daddy now."

The warlock started to crawl backwards as a bronze knee appeared in front of the giant's face knocking him down. _Bonnie! _

Bonnie wanted to grab the gun she had managed to kick off the man's hands by the effect of her attack. But before she could bend down the muscular man jumped back on his feet responding with a kick of his. Bonnie easily crouched down.

Kol's eyes followed the hem of the black skirt dancing with her movements. She didn't seem to mind the fact that she was fighting like a Kill Bill in a mini-skirt. When the guy kicked her to the ground her strong legs dashed forward making her perform a handstand. A strained Bonnie in hot underwear was displayed in front of his eyes for a millisecond. Before Kol could follow her legs were around the giant's neck. The giants body flew through the air in a wild arc before landing harshly on the ground. Bonnie easily grabbed the gun she had initially tried to reach and shot him.

Kol's face got pale watching the giant's blood splashing on his clothes.

"You're okay?" Damon asked running towards them.

"Yeah, I'm much better," Bonnie grinned. "this was exactly what I needed."

Soon, she noticed Kol's face. "Hey, Kol, look at me."

Oh damn, she knew that look. He turned at her with empty eyes.

"I thought you were just a witch but you're a goddess," he mumbled his body features turning lifeless.

Bonnie found it ironic that she had elaborately caught him before he fell. She felt like one of the male hero-stereotypes as she regarded the motionless body in her arms. "He'll get used to it," she finally shrugged towards Damon. But he didn't answer. He just narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "When were you going to tell me that you're a witch, Bonnie?" Bonnie stood up leaving Kol's body on the ground.

"I don't like to talk about my powers, Damon," she pushed her thin forward stubbornly.  
"Only the presidency of the ASB knows about this."

"Oh, I totally understand," Damon laughed hysterically. "You don't want to share this with your partner but with some douche bag that thinks of himself as the Chosen One."

Bonnie frowned. "I didn't tell him! He must have figured it out when I used my powers on him!"

"Oh, so you didn't found it necessary to use them in our previous missions then?" he snapped back. "We've been through hell together, we fought the sickest abominations and yet you never bothered to make it easier for us!"

"I'm a trained agent! I don't need magic to survive!" Bonnie was shouting now. She didn't even seem to notice the smirk on Kol's face who had sat up to watch the scenery in front of him. "I don't want the damn witch-title!"

Damon's face softened. He cupped her face looking into her eyes. "It's a gift, Bonnie! You don't need to be scared of it!"

"I'm not scared," she said in a low voice. "It's just a curse I can't get rid of."

"Why would it be a curse?" Damon's blue eyes were still focused on her.

"Because of its price!" Bonnie scoffed. "I'm done jumping in bed with my partners to get the power for my magic! I'm good without it!"

Kol's eyes widened at the disclosure. He flashed back to his lying position pretending to be out. He would use this information someday.

Damon's eyes turned empty. He let go off her face snuffling in anger. "Was that the reason you slept with me?"

Bonnie didn't know what to answer. Damon's face was unreadable when he turned to Kol to drag him harshly into the car.

"Damon, I-" Bonnie stepped forward to him but was interrupted by his cold voice. "Save it, Bonnie. I don't need your apologies."

Silently, Bonnie climbed into the passenger seat without protesting like she used to. It had always been her to drive. But guilty as she felt she hoped driving would distract Damon a little from his pain. She would try to make up with him as soon as his anger was gone. No matter how impulsive Damon was, she knew how forgiving he could be.


End file.
